Living the books
by RunawayFangirl
Summary: Chase is an average girl, obsessed with twilight. One morning she awakens to find she has become Bella! The only problem is, she hates Edward X Bella and really has a thing for the honey haired vampire Jasper. (Rating may change)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Stephany Meyer owns Twilight, but I wish I owned Jasper.**

**Disclaimer 2: The idea for the story was given to me by another story, I'll credit when I find it again. Lol**

My whole life I wanted a change. Something unnatural to happen. Something non-human. I read all these books and watched all these movies with angels, demons, vampires, wolves. I wanted into that life. Then the twilight saga came out. It got worse. The sparkling vampires grabbed my attention and got me hooked. Now it is over a year after breaking dawn part 2 the movie came out and I still obsess over these vampires.

Everyone is team Edward or team Jacob. Deciding Bella's fate and who she should be with. Well I think she should be with a vampire, and most of all, Jasper. I hate Edward, or at least I hate Edward with her. I don't think they are a good couple in the slightest. I hate it, so I read and write these fan fictions about Jasper and her, because I also see no couple in Alice and Jasper. Jasper's a southern gentleman, and Alice is a bubbly preppy girl. They just don't match. They might be friends... but not... together.

That night I fall to sleep reading more of the fan fiction that I love, and awaken to green walls, blue curtains, and purple bed sheets that don't match once-so-ever. I let out a soft yawn and stretch, sitting up slowly. My face scrunches in confusion automatically. This was _not_my room.

Turning and standing from the bed, I look down at my clothes, a tank top and shorts. I slept naked. I open the white bedroom door and peek my head out. "Bella? You up baby girl?" I freeze. Bella? "Uh... yeah dad!" Running across the hall to the bathroom I close the door, lock the knob, and look in the mirror as I flip on the light. I let out a loud gasp. I was Bella. Twilight Bella. Bella Swan.

Automatically I sit on the floor, clutching my knees to my chest. Not that I didn't love being in twilight, and having the chance to meet the vampires I adore, but I was _Bella._I loved the character Jasper, not Edward. I wanted nothing to do with Edward Cullen. At least not romantically. I shake my head. I could worry about that after I get Bella to school.

After checking for a clean towel, washcloth, and robe, I get in the shower. It takes only twenty minutes to shave Bella's legs and underarms, wash her, and scrub her hair out. I dry off next and throw on the robe, scampering back across the hall to her room.

The towel and robe hit the floor as soon as the door closes, and I look in her drawer. Her bras and underwear were all average. The bras no more decorative than their color, the underwear matching. I grab a gray bra and underwear and put them on before opening her closet. Inside are plenty of jackets, t-shirts, and button ups, but I wasn't Bella. Even if I had a similar sense of style, I felt like making her wear a dress.

Throwing the other clothes out of the way, I grin at the dresses I knew Alice had bought her, that she shoved in the back of the closet. Seeing a baby blue dress that fans out at the waist, I smirk and put it on, then take the black flats she owns and slip them on. Spinning I smile. Makeup? I always wear eyeliner. Bella would look great with some, and her hair air drying to its natural curls.

Ruffling through her drawers, it takes me a good thirty minutes to find the little bit of makeup she has. Nail polish, eyeliner, and lip gloss. I roll my eyes and grab the eyeliner, cursing God because it is liquid. "Why Bella? I'm having Alice buy you better eye liner." Moving to look in the full length mirror, I apply the eyeliner as best as I can, and toss it to the bed. Grabbing her phone and backpack last, I turn off the light and practically jump down the stairs to the kitchen.

The moment Charlie comes in, his eyes bug out at the sight of his daughter. I smile. "Want some breakfast Charlie?" I ask, looking through the cupboards until I find the cereal. "Who are you and what have you done with my daughter?" He asks, raising an eyebrow. "Oh my name is Chase. It's nice to meet you Chief. As for your daughter... I don't know." I frown, wondering myself where she might be. "I didn't mean that literally Bella... what's with the dress?" I giggle, not surprised he doesn't believe me. "In a dressy mood." I shrug, pouring two bowls of cereal, grabbing two spoons, and milk. I set that down on the table first before pouring two glasses of orange juice. "I'm working late tonight, don't wait up." He says. I nod, sitting down beside him.

Breakfast passes quietly and quickly, Charlie leaving just before myself. It is once I'm in the car that I realize something crucial. I don't know how to drive shift. I stop for a moment, and hit my head on the steering wheel. **Let me show you.**I blink, my mind having told me itself, and suddenly I see Bella's memory on how to drive fill into my head. I smile and back out, my body driving and shifting automatically with the truck.

Driving to school wasn't as bad as when I got to school. Edward walked straight to me from his Volvo and hugged me. "Happy birthday Bella." He whispers. I tense in his arms. Shit. "So it's her birthday.." I say, and push away from the vampire. "I um.. am going to need to talk to you." His brow furrows, and he looks me over. No, Bella over. "Your clothes... you look nice. I thought you didn't like dresses." I shake my head, and smile. "Bella doesn't. I do." He tenses, looking at me with narrowed eyes. "What are you talking about?" I smirk. "I said I'd explain later. Now hold on I have to greet Jacob." I turn, seeing him walking up. He grins at me. "Bella."

Walking from Edward, already knowing he will go to class from here, I walk toward the better of the two, Jacob Black. "Jacob." I say, allowing him to hug me. "Jake.. I um... " He stops me there. "Happy birthday." I shake my head. "Thanks I guess." He smiles, pulling a small gift from his pocket. "I saw this the other day, and thought of you. It catches bad dreams." He holds up the small dream catcher, and I smile, feeling Edward's stare on my back. I guess he didn't go inside. "It's perfect. Thanks." He smiles, and hugs me again. "You're welcome. I better go... but it was good seeing you." I nod as he pulls away. "You too."

A frown forms on my face as he walks away. He can't fall in love with her. He can't. I turn back to Edward. "I thought you would go on ahead." I say. "I wanted to wait for you." I sigh, this was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 1 - Bella's Birthday

**Disclaimer(s): I do not own Twilight. Also, the idea from the story came from the fanfiction "I'm Bella Swan?" by M1randa. **

**Note: I'm so sorry it took so long to update. I've been lacking inspiration. I'm also currently sick, so expect another chapter to be much longer next time. **

**-:-**

Once inside the school, Alice and Jasper are already there to greet us. My eyes meet his, and I swallow. God he was gorgeous. A living god. "Bella!" Alice jumps over the side of the stairs, smiling at me. "Happy birthday!" She hugs me, and out of all the people to hug me today, I hug her back. Alice was always a sweet one.

Pulling back she smiles at me, and holds out a wrapped present. The dress. I smile up at her. "Thanks, but.. I need to talk with you all. Like.. tonight." I said, my voice mimicking Bella's own tone. She laughs. "Well you'll have a chance at the party tonight!" She cheers. I freeze. "No... Alice. There can't be a party. Something bad will happen." I say, and she frowns. "I've already seen it Bella. Nothing will happen." I shake my head, and look over the devilishly handsome Jasper Whitlock. "Please talk some sense into your mate..." I say and sigh.

Suddenly I can feel the tense air around me. Looking back to Edward, then Alice, they look surprised. "How do you know about that?" Alice asks, her eyes narrowing. "Fucking hell. I forgot Bella didn't know about a mating bond." I slap myself in the head, the three of them looking at me like I'm insane. "Just... I'll see you tonight. But no party Alice." I order, pointing and walking past Jasper to class, grumbling to myself the whole way.

Walking into English I let out the loudest groan possible. Edward would recite Shakespeare in this class. How gross. I always hated Shakespeare. Probably because it was the one thing in school I couldn't understand. Edward took my hand as we made our way to the seats in the back. My eyes meet Jessica's and I narrow my eyes at her and mouth 'bitch.' I hear her gasp as I take my seat and smirk. Oops, ruined their friendship. Who gives a fuck about her anyways?

The movie is turned on as soon as the bell rings, already halfway through. I roll my eyes and look to Edward who is smiling at me. "They are all really excited about this. It'll be fun. Different." He says, trying to persuade me - Bella - to endure the party, but he didn't know what would happen. He didn't know Bella would get hurt.

For the next hour I tune out Edward, and the movie, thinking to myself about what I might do. "Bella..." My head snaps up, eyes meeting a confused Edward. "Class has ended Bella." I nod, and stand, letting him once again take my hand, and lead me to the next class.

The day passes too slowly for me, but I was thankful for the time to think. I needed to know what to say, and to do when I arrived tonight at the Cullen's home. I would have to face them all, and tell them that their Bella, was gone. Replaced by a stranger until further notice.

At home I shower, taking my time under the hot water, and shaving every inch of Bella's skin to perfection, even letting the water run cold, before leaving the warmth of the bathroom. Her bedroom feels much colder, the towel around my chest not covering enough to keep me warm. I look to the box holding the green dress Alice has given Bella. Sighing, I let the towel fall, and open the box, lying out the dress.

There was no doubt in my mind Bella looked beautiful in the dress, but it wasn't something I myself would be caught dead in. Biting my lip, I go to the dresser and pull out the bra and panties I plan to wear, then toss them on the bed. The closet is approached next, as I bend down to pick up the black flats to wear along with the dress.

Taking my time to slip it all on, I notice distinctly something missing. "Oh yeah.. she wears a jacket!" I smile triumphantly and go to the closet, grabbing the small black jacket out and slipping in on. "Bella! Edward's here!" One last glance in the mirror and I leave the room, walking down the steps with a grace Bella never had. "Alright. See ya Charlie." I say, looking at Edward who is smiling at me. "Bella you look amazing." I half smile, nodding, my feet moving my body out of the house and to the Volvo.

The house is just as beautiful as imagined, the glass walls giving away some of the inner décor, obviously courtesy of Alice, and maybe Esme. Edward is at my door before I can open it myself, pulling it open and extending a hand to me. I take it, allowing him to help me out of the car and into the large house.

My eyes travel over everything as we walk toward the piano room. I can feel Edward's eyes on me, and I force myself to meet his gaze. "You are looking at the house like you've never been here before." Clenching my jaw for just a second, I then open my mouth and say, "I haven't." Except the voice isn't Bella's this time, but my own. I clap a hand over my mouth. I wasn't aware I could speak my own voice, and slipped up in a room alone with Edward before even greeting the rest of the family. "Bella! You made it!" Saved by Alice, I turn and let the other vampire take my hand. "Alice." I smile slightly, as she leads me, a little too fast, down the steps to the rest of the family.

"Sorry about all this. We tried to reign Alice in." Carlisle's voice meets my ears and I smile at him, my hands being handed off the the eldest vampire in the room. "If that were even possible." Esme speaks next, scooping me into a hug. "Happy birthday Bella!" A flash of a camera behind me, and instinctively I turn to it. Alice holding a camera. Capturing memories. I shake my head. "Before more greetings I need to announce something..." I swallow, taking a deep breath. I could feel myself shaking as I look over the faces of the people I had wanted to know for years. "I'm not Bella."

Immediately, comes the uproar. Some such as Edward and the more niave ones deny my story, but Rosalie speaks from behind me. "Of course you aren't." There is no sarcasm in her voice, just a plain non-surprised tone. Everyone goes quite around me. "You aren't so clumsy. You wear makeup, except tonight which is obvious that you are trying to look like her. We all heard the little slip up upstairs, but no one wants to admit it. So, who are you?"

Letting out my breath and a soft laugh, that was most obviously my own, I smile at the blonde. "Thank god someone is observant enough to say something. My name is Chase, as for how I got in Bella's body... I have no idea." I state, and the entire Cullen family remains staring at me silently. "Chase... are you a vampire?" Carlisle asks next, and I shake my head. "This isn't my universe or my time. I'm a human from a world where you are all fiction.. and I love being able to meet you, but I am interfering with Bella's life... and I don't mean to." Esme smiles at me and shakes her head. "Dear, you can't help what has happened, but I do think it may be a good idea if we keep this between the family. Act as if you are Bella around all else." She says, and I nod smiling at the mother figure. "Of course Esme. Oh.. and this party... I didn't want it to happen from Bella's point of view because.. well.. it would cause you all to leave town, and Jacob Black to fall in love with her."

Edward snarls behind me, and I turn, backing away toward Rosalie and Alice. He is crouched eyes dark and glaring into me. He found me a threat. "Edward... you may not like me but remember it's still Bella's body..." I say, holding my hands up in defense. "Carlisle... I want to find a way to bring Bella back... as soon as possible." I bite my lip, sniffling back a few tears. I didn't mean to upset anyone. "Chase... nice name." My head turns, eyes meeting none other than the giant teddy bear himself. "Emmett." I grin, jumping on him. He laughs. "Sorry... teddy bear." I taunt, and he throws me almost too roughly over his shoulder. "I might just miss her when she leaves." He laughs, pulling off my shoe to tickle my foot. I begin to giggle, kicking wildly at him. "Em, don't break the human." I hear Rosalie say. I begin to gasp for breath. "It's... hahahaha!... fine..."

Just a second later he sets me down, allowing me to catch my breath. "Hey, she seemed fine with it." Emmett responds, winking at me. I giggle, and Rosalie gives me a glare. "Don't encourage him." I shake my head. "Just having fun Rose. I promise, it's fine." I take a step back, my back connecting with a cold hard muscular chest. "Jasper..." I whisper, already knowing the Texan was behind me. "I apologize... your emotions are quite odd... I can feel the differences... but the strongest emotion... is excitement. You really enjoy being around us." I turn to him and smile. "Of course I do." Slowly, I wrap my arms around him in a hug. "I don't mind if you want to take in my emotions. Honestly." He gives a curt nod, and gently hugs me back.

Not but a moment later Carlisle and Edward come back down the stairs. "Wait... when did you go upstairs...?" I ask, furrowing my brow. "You were a bit distracted by Emmett, so we snuck away. Can I ask you to do a few tests... maybe a lie detector, a CAT scan, etc?" I nod. "Whatever you think will help... just... Give me a night. At least wait until tomorrow. I want to savor it a bit more..." He smiles and nods. "I'll agree to that."


	3. Chapter 2 - One More Night, Tests

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

_**Note: This was originally two chapters, but I changed it to one to give you a Bella's Pov in the next chapter. This is not officially a Bella X Jasper story! Bella will in the end remain with Edward, but there will be some Bella X Jasper moments as well as many more OC x Jasper moments. Enjoy!**_

The rest of the night, Edward doesn't even speak to me. When it is time to go home, Jasper volunteers to take me, wanting more time with my bright attitude. I had told them all I was tired, but the truth was, I wanted time with Jasper. I wanted to talk with him, and say the things I had wanted to. But at the same time, I didn't ever want to ruin the new forming friendship I had with him.

He leads us to the garage and asks me to pick a ride, motioning to the many vehicles inside the garage. I smirk. "Never ask a southern gal to pick the ride." I reply, my own voice shinning through. His face forms a slight smirk as well, watching as I look over the cars before my eyes land on the silver motorcycle. "Got a spare helmet?" I ask, grinning at him. He tosses me his, and I slip it on.

It takes only a second for him to mount the bike. It takes me just a bit longer to climb on behind him and wrap my arms around his waste. He tenses for a moment, before relaxing and turning out of the garage, onto the winding road to take me back to Bella's.

The ride is quite, besides the purr of the bike, and we make it home quickly, Jasper having obviously gone over the speed limit. The cruiser is gone when we arrive, and I quickly assume Charlie had to work late. Pulling the helmet off and standing, I look at Jasper. "Stay with me." I whisper. "They are going to send me back as soon as they can... so... stay with me." He frowns, looking at me as if he wants to but something is holding him back. "I...I can't. It's not safe enough for me to be alone with you that long." I shake my head, and let out a throaty chuckle. "Jasper, without the others here, there is no extra bloodlust. Just yours. Stay. Please." He sighs. "Let me hide the bike. I'll be back in a few moments." I nod, and watch him disappear with the bike.

Turning, I make my way into the house and to Bella's room. I peel my clothes off of her body quickly, and throw on boy shorts and a tank top instead, relishing in the new found comfort clothes.

True to his word, Jasper arrives at the window only a moment later, and knocks softly, a smile on his face. I walk over to the window and pull it up, grinning at the honey haired vampire. "Come in, oh godly one." I say with a giggle. He raises an eyebrow at me. "Godly? Hey now ma'am. That's not lady like to be flirting with someone much older than yourself." I let out a giggle again. "So? You're a vampire. It doesn't matter." I plop down onto the bed, and he shakes his head at me. He stays by the bed, not wanting to sit on the bed beside me. I giggle. "Southern gentleman nature kicking in?" He chuckles a bit and slowly sits beside me. "I suppose, but I am from times where this in itself would be scandalous." I giggle again, my own voice coming through as I begin to speak, "Of course major, but after some time with Maria and Alice, I would have assumed that would wear off." His smile fades when I mention that devil woman, and I instinctively reach over and take his hand. Strangely, I feel as if a spark has gone through my body from his. Looking up to his face, I notice his eyes have darkened a shade or two.

A moment passes before I release his hand with an awkward smile. "Sorry. I just... I didn't wanna see you upset. She isn't worth your pain. She should have died a long time ago. If I saw her I'd set the bitch on fire." He lets out the most beautiful laugh I had ever heard. "There we go..." I smile at him, trying to force my happiness and adoration at him. He leans slightly closer to me. "You said we would have left because of the party... why? What would have happened to make us leave?" My smile falls. "Jasper..." I sigh, knowing he wouldn't give up. "She would get a paper cut, which if that wasn't bad enough, Edward reacts to the situation by throwing her back into a glass table. You of course, feeling the bloodlust in the room, try to attack. After that, Edward makes the family leave town." Jasper's face is back to a frown by now as well, and I once again reach over to take his hand. He lets me, and I send out comfort to him. "It didn't happen though. It won't happen now. I promise you that."

Suddenly he stands, and looks up the window, my hand falling back to my lap. "What else would happen? There is more, I can see it in your eyes." I nod slowly, and scoot myself back so I am comfortable against the headboard. "After y'all leave.." My Texan accent begins coming out thicker than I mean for it too, and his eyes darken again. "Laurent comes to town as favor for Victoria, and ends up attacked by the wolves. Jacob becomes a wolf as well, falling in love with Bella." Jasper's jaw is clenched, and arms firmly at his sides. "Eventually Bella goes cliff diving at La Push, Alice sees this, but doesn't see her come back up, making Edward believe Bella is dead. Edward goes to the Volturi to die, and Bella and Alice go after him." Jasper nods curtly, a small motion to tell me to continue the story. "After that, Bella is grounded for a while. Victoria hasn't given up however, and still wants revenge for James. She comes to distract you, meanwhile her partner Riley is making a newborn army to kill you all."

"With help from the wolves, all is well. The Volturi do show up, and Jane makes a threat to tell Caius about Bella still being human. Who knows if she does? In the end that works out fine, and Bella and Edward get engaged. Then... after their wedding... comes the next oh so wonderful road block... Bella becomes pregnant with a half vampire child." Jasper turns instantly at that, and stares at me with wide eyes. "It's fine Jasper. She lives, and so does the baby. Beautiful Renesmee." Jasper nods, holding back any questions he has for the end. "However, later Irina comes for a visit and sees Renesmee, and reports her as an immortal child to the Volturi, causing need for both sides to find witnesses. In the original timeline, you and Alice would leave soon after, not coming back until the Volturi has arrived, with proof that the Volturi would ultimately lose. As well as another half vampire." I watch Jasper's Adam's apple bob as he swallows back venom before turning to look at me. "So all of this can be avoided?" I nod. "All you would need to do is find Victoria before she sends Laurent and find Riley before he completes the army. If you can do that, then pretty much everything will be avoided except the Volturi coming for Renesmee. That may happen either way."

My eyes drift down to my hands, folded on my lap, mind wandering and wishing I could stay. I didn't want to take over Bella forever, but I wanted a way to be with this amazing vampire family. The family I knew better than my own. "I'll tell the family. This will be avoided." He slowly comes forward and sits on the bed again, keeping his pace slow, almost as if he doesn't want to scare me away. "I want to find some way to stay... so badly. I want to be here, but I also don't want to take over Bella's life." I whisper, looking up at Jasper, a tear sliding town my cheek. "I know darlin'. I want you to stay too. I've taken a liking to you, but we all know that ain't your body. Otherwise... you wouldn't be going anywhere." He's still tense, and I can almost feel his sadness. He truly liked my companionship. "Back home... I always wanted to come here. To leave my life and live like Bella. A more exciting, romantic, vampire life. I used to always be into the paranormal, ghosts, witches, vampires. I would read Dracula and Goosebumps all the time when I was younger, and as I got older, it changed to The Drake Chronicles, and Twilight Saga. The Twilight Saga is what brought me here. What gave me an interest in you. And an interest in the possibilities of other kinds of vampires. I used to think being Dracula would be cool... then the twilight saga showed me a new kind of vampire, though I always thought the sparkling made you more like fairies, but all the same, it is also very beautiful."

My words hang in the air a moment before Jasper speaks. "Beautiful? More like a curse. But I suppose it is better than burning in the sunlight. Garlic, crosses, stakes, all have no effect. I would much rather have the life I have now, than the life of Dracula." I nod. "I agree. A much better life."

My eyes begin to droop, as I feel a wave of lethargy hit me. I knew it was Jasper, sending me calm, lethargy, and happiness. He wanted to help ease the pain coming with knowing of my departure soon. Nothing would help though. As soon as I arrived home, I would feel it all over again. "Jasper... promise me... if you ever find a way to see me again... don't let me go..." I whisper, as I let Jasper push me into sleep.

The morning sun awakens me. Jasper is gone by the time I open my eyes. I look over at the clock, which reads eight in the morning, almost to the minute, and stretch. Slowly, my mind catches up with the events of last night, and I feel a stab of depression in my heart. Today I would go see Carlisle for tests, then quite possibly be sent home. A joy I never wished to know.

Taking my sweet time, I shower, dress, do my hair, and even my makeup, before finally leaving the house an hour and a half later. Charlie doesn't question when I tell him I am going to Edward's house, as if expecting it. Which I soon realize, he was.

The trucks loud roar is enough to wake me up and feel the oncoming dread of the situation. I want to stop, turn around, and prolong my stay in this universe, but I know I can't. I know I have to keep moving, so that Bella can live her life. So that Renesmee can be born. So Jacob Black can imprint. I drive, glancing at the radio once but giving up instantly, knowing in such a small town, it's a lost cause.

The drive is over far too fast, and I am sitting in front of the beautiful mansion again. Jasper is outside immediately upon my arrival. His face gives away his sorrow as well, as he attempts for force false happiness on me. Sadly, it won't work. Not today. Not knowing that this day begins the first of who knows how many attempts to send me home.

Carlisle is out next, and puts an icy hand on my shoulder. I sigh, and look up at the elder vampire. "Come inside Chase. Let's get started." I nod, but my head isn't there. I'm too busy thinking of what I'm missing going back. The possibilities.

The first test I'm put through is a general CAT scan of my brain. Carlisle tries to tell me what it shows, but my mind is still imagining the what ifs. What if I stayed and Jasper and I came to grow closer? What if I left but Bella didn't come back? What if I'm stuck here and the family resent me for it?

After the scan I am taken into Carlisle's study. I take a seat beside his desk, and he moves around it, to sit behind it in a all-too-comfortable looking office chair. "Alright Chase. I'd like to ask you a few things. To begin with... what do you last remember before waking up here?" I bite my lip, and try to think back just a few days ago. "Well... if I remember right, I had just gotten in a fight with my mom, about her new boyfriend and went straight to my room. I tried calling my friend Rachael, but she was at a party with her phone off. So I laid down. I remember wishing for the hundredth time in my life that I could be Bella Swan... then I wake up the next morning here. I don't even remember falling asleep." Carlisle nods and smiles faintly. "So you were under stress and wished to come here...Have you tried wishing yourself home? I know that sounds odd... but considering how you got here..." I shake my head. "I can't wish myself home as deeply. You'd need to put me under hypnosis or something for that."

Suddenly he smirks. "That actually might work. I'll keep that in mind." I blink. "What if I can't be hypnotized?" I ask. "Well we can always try. If we have to, we could try Jasper's gift as well, and see if the two combined might send you back. I have a theory that I came up with, with the family last night. What if somehow, you have a gift, back in your world. Something that in our world if you became a vampire, would transfer over?" I shrug. "Not like turning me is an option to bring Bella back. At least not a first option. Even then, I'd have to be trained with it." He nods thoughtfully. "That may be true, but it is a last resort option, and a theory. But if it is true, then hypnosis might be just what we need to access it. Either way, we can wait until tomorrow. Jasper will take you home again tonight. Sooner rather than later. In the morning Edward will come get you." I nod, standing in time with Carlisle, but as we walk to the door, I hug him tightly. "I'll miss this family. I always felt closer to you all then my own, and now after only a few days I have to go home." He hugs me back, and I felt as if he was my father. Though in truth no one could replace him. "Goodnight, Chase." He says, and releases me to Jasper. "Goodnight Carlisle."


	4. Chapter 3 - Bella's POV (Part 1)

**Disclaimer: I never have, and never will, own twilight. But I do own Chase, June, and Chase's family.**

_**Note: Here it is! The Bella POV chapter. Sorry if it's a bit ooc, but hopefully I got it right. Also, thank you all for your reviews, they have given me more inspiration to get this to you sooner. **_

Waking up I expected the usual cloudy gloom through my blue drapes, but instead I'm met with bright sunlight seeping in a slam crack through pitch black curtains. I shield my eyes from the glare, and slam my hand down on the noisy alarm clock beside me. "Chase! Get your ass up and come downstairs! Now young lady!" I freeze, and look over at the door in utter shock. Who was Chase? And who was that woman? My eyes begin scanning over the door, meeting with the sight of posters covering the walls. Posters which show me, and the Cullen's, or the Volturi, lining the walls. One poster catches my eye, and I stand, feeling almost naked in the small tank top and panties. I look over the poster, my hand reaching up to touch it, to see if it's real.

On the poster is Jasper Hale, with Alice at his side, and another couple behind them. One I don't know. At the bottom it reads 'The Whitlock Coven.' I swallow and turn my head back to the alarm clock, but freeze as my eyes meet a framed picture on the bedside table. Jasper again. Only this is an autographed photo, one of him in older clothing. I slowly walk forward and pick it up. Jackson Rathbone. Who was that man? Tossing the picture carelessly to the bed, I stroll to the books. Dracula, Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn, and the Goosebumps books are all the most read on the shelf. I notice the classic Romeo and Juliet tossed aside, along with Wuthering Heights. I pick up my favorite book, and thumb through the barely touched pages. It was as if she picked it up, read two pages, and decided it was trash. I frown.

"Chase! You better get your ass down here now or you are walking to school!" Sighing, I spot her bag on the floor, and shove Wuthering Heights inside, before grabbing the first things in her closet to wear. A plain black t-shirt and dark wash jeans. Simple enough. Putting them on over a plain bra and panties, I search for any kind of footwear that I could survive in. The best I find is an old pair of track shoes, which I happily slide on over a pair of plain black socks. My eyes rake over the other shoes, mostly boots. Especially cowboy boots. A southern girl. Now I just had to figure out what I was doing here.

Downstairs, I set the bag on the table and smile at whom I assume to be her mom. "Hey." I say. She looks up at me with a frown. "Hi. Grab your granola bar and coffee and leave. You're going to be late." Nodding slowly and grabbing the bar, plus thermos of coffee and walk out the door. In the driveway there are three cars. The first is an old pickup, the second a newer but highly scratched up SUV, and the third, was a 1988 Audi Sedan. I look at the keys and frown, immediately hating her vehicle. Whoever this girl was, I hoped she didn't choose her car. **I didn't. **

I freeze. Was that in my head? I look around, but see no one near me. It was her. She was talking to me. **In your body I'm asleep right now. Haven't quite woken up yet. However, that car, was my mother's idea. I just was glad to have a car. Even if it was a three thousand dollar piece of crap.**I guess she was right. At least it was a car.

Getting into the drivers seat I set my bag in the passenger side, and start the engine. My left foot goes to where the clutch should be and I suddenly realize, "Automatic." Putting the key in the ignition and start the car, slowly allowing myself to move the vehicle, feeling uneasy with my lack of gear shift.

Luckily the trip to school is guided by her memory, and I arrive just before the bell. I am in her seat in Calculus as soon as possible. Hoping for the best, I look around the room in hopes of a friend, yet finding none. No one seems to have an interest in this girl, whoever she was. "Chase." My head snaps up to find the teacher looking at me expectantly. "What is the answer?" He asks, beginning to look impatient at my lack of attention. "Um... 42?" The class laughs. "No. 18 pi." I frown, and allow myself to drown into the seat in embarrassment. I was really hoping all the classes didn't go by the same as this one.

The next class is English. Probably one of my better subjects. Upon entering the room, I am waved down by a girl with bright orange-red hair. It looked almost unnatural, the curls running wild. She reminded me of Victoria, and as I got closer, I began to realize why. Her face had soft freckles scattered across it. Her eyes and smile made it so she could easily have been the vampire's human twin. I sit down slowly, my eyes a bit wider than usual.

"Chase... what is with you? You look like I tried to kill you last night or something." I swallow, and turn my head to her, forcing a smile. "I'm fine. Just a dizzy spell. It'll pass." I lie. Though my lies never did convince anyone. "No really. What's wrong?" She asks again, nudging me softly. I stiffen, and shift away, my eyes traveling anywhere but her. "It's nothing... Victoria." I say, praying to god that is her name. "The hell? You know I don't go by my first name. It's June. Always has been." I let out a breath. So it was Victoria, but she went by June. That made me feel a little better being around her. "So..." I stop mid sentence. What can I say? I don't know a lot about this person, or who she spends time with.

"Hello class. Nice to see your excited faces for Romeo and Juliet today! Remember, your project is due in three days!" Well at least they were studying Romeo and Juliet too. I sigh, as the teacher begins to read.

Half way through the period, June nudges me. "Boring huh. I really want to read about a couple of idiots who killed themselves." I stop and look at her, my mouth slightly open. "Maybe, but it's a classic." She gives me a look as if I have two heads. Well, so far, this girl is nothing like me.

Lunch passes by quickly, her friends busying themselves with each other, and ignoring me, at least for now. June tried to talk to me a few times, but she was easily persuaded otherwise.

The last two classes go easier. Both have none of her friends in them, which I decide is for the better. I couldn't act like her. Not around people who knew her so well. The teachers seem to ignore me for the most part, but the science teacher does have some small talk during the work period. Just a simple, "How are you?" and she was on her way.

It's not until the end of the day that I face any real trouble. I walk to the car, get in, and start it with no problem. Then, out of nowhere, a scarf is wrapped around my neck, choking me and forcing me back into the seat. "Who are you and what have you done with Chase?" June growls in my ear. I shiver, feeling as if it was Victoria in the car with me. Maybe they were more alike then I thought. "What are you talking about?" I manage to get out. She pulls the scarf tighter. "You know what. I know you aren't her. I can tell the difference. So who are you?" Gripping the scarf and attempting to pull it from my throat, I whisper out, "You wouldn't believe me either way."

Suddenly, the scarf is gone, and she's climbing in the front seat. "Try me." She responds, smirking slightly. "Bella Swan." I cough out, rubbing my throat. "Bella Swan? From Twilight? Alright, say you are Bella Swan. Tell me something that isn't in the books or movies." I sigh, biting my lip as I think over the last few years. Maybe it would be better to include something from my time in Phoenix. "I took Ballet when I was little, but I sucked at it and hated it. When James came after me and lured me there, I felt sick to my stomach just looking at the studio." She shakes her head. "Never mind, anything can be easily made up. Alright... Why did Jasper Whitlock attack you?" She leans close to me, but my mind is reeling. Jasper attack me? "That never happened..." I whisper. She snaps back. "Fine... you're definitely Bella. At least, one from before New Moon. Jasper was supposed to attack you at your birthday party."

"Birthday party? Today was my birthday... but I wasn't... Alice." I let out a dry chuckle. That little pixie... "Yes Alice. And Happy birthday. Now drive. I'll tell you the route to my place." Listening to her, I buckle the seat belt, and pull out, heading toward the redhead's house.

She lives further than I expected, but none the less, we arrive in twenty minutes, and she takes me inside. There are no other cars in the driveway, and the house is empty, besides the barking of a large dog. "Zoey! Calm down." She shouts, and the dog stops. She walks over and opens the dog's kennel, then the door to their back yard, which is fenced in. "So. As we were talking about. You are Bella, but then where is Chase?"

"Um.. I don't really know. I mean she seemed to talk to me a bit earlier... but other than that... I don't know. I am pretty sure she is alive, and still somewhat connected to her body, but also not. She mentioned in my head being in my body. So I'm guessing we swapped places." I watch as her friend nods. "Well, then until your vampire family can get her back, you are staying here. Can't have you tipping off her mother to the insanity." I frown. "Alright... but what would happen if she found out?" June's face drops. "You really don't want to know."


End file.
